The Journey Extra
by DeathBallerinaAmy
Summary: Celestial works for GUN, what happens when she is ordered to kill... Shadow The Hedgehog. rnImportant! Please read my profile.
1. Mission Start

**Extra! I made an extra story bit for The Journey, thank you Celestial the Hedgird for your review because that's what gave me this inspiration! I hope it's okay that I change your character a bit and give her a little history to fit the story.**

**-Edit- I fixed some of the spacing and bold! Because it sucked and was difficult to read! **

**Disclaimer: Sonic and all related characters do not belong to me, Celestial belongs to Celestial (obviously) Rage belongs to Golbezandcrew.**

"aren't you special?" Smiled an old gray female hedgehog wearing a worn out pink dress, she gazed lovingly at the younger hedgehog in front of her. The younger hedgehog smiled with joy and twirled around in her new hand-made green dress and matching sneakers, her name was Frol and she had just turned six that day. She was a brightly colored yellow hedgehog, her color matched her personality well. Her quills was plaited down in two ponytails on each side of her head and her emerald eyes sparkled with joy. An older white male hedgehog wearing black trousers and a blue T-shirt came into the child's room and pet Frol's head, messing up her shorter quills reaching her chin.

"Happy birthday Frol." He smiled and crouched down to her height, she gladly gave him a hug.

"Thank you papa," She let go and hugged the female hedgehog. "Thank you mama." She stepped back and spun on her toes.

"May I go play outside?" Frol asked.

"Of course." The mother nodded and smiled as the young hedgehog skipped out the door, she continued to skip into the living room and got to the front door. She stood on her toes to reach the high door knob and turned it, the door opened and she was immediately shoved aside and fell onto the grass, she gasped. A bunch of animals with guns rushed inside.

"Mama! Papa! The bad people! They're here!" She yelled and heard gun shots inside, an animal dressed in a GUN uniform kicked Frol and pointed a gun to her head.

"Don't shoot."

Frol began crying and sat up and looked up at the creature, another one stood beside.

"She might come in handy."

Frol could only see the animal's silhouette because the sun was in her eyes but she could tell this long eared animal had just stopped the other from shooting her.

"Tell me, what is your name?" It said in a neutral tone, making it impossible to tell what gender it was.

"F-Frol..." She murmured and rubbed away her tears with a balled up fist.

"Not anymore. You are now Celestial."

**Along the streets of a city. Time, 2am**

Celestial walked along the empty streets, she had changed considerably and was now a black hedgehog. Thanks to some DNA experiments, she was a hedgehog and a bird. She had pale pink wings on her back and bird feet, her black quills reached her shoulders and her eyes were that of a bats. She wore a blue tank top and a short blue skirt, mainly to show off her figure. Her eyes were the color yellow, she also wore black gloves.

Celestial was currently dwelling on her past.

**Memory**

_"What a freak! She doesn't belong with us!" An animal wearing a GUN uniform yelled and shoved Celestial against a row of lockers, a few items clattered to the floor. Celestial had just come back from the lab and they had already started picking on her. There were three of them, all dressed in the GUN uniform. They circled her and punched their fist into their hands. Suddenly, from behind a row of lockers, the silhouetted animal approached them. The three troops noticed it and readied themselves to attack, but they barely got to try as the animal punched them with such force they were sent flying and crashed into the wall. They got up with a few groans and ran off. The animal walked up to Celestial and held out its hand, Celestial took it and was lifted off the floor and onto her feet._

_"Don't let them pick on you, you're better than they'll ever be." The animals voice was calm and comforting, Celestial nodded but tears were already prickling her eyes._

_"T-They called me a freak..." Celestial sniffled and looked to the floor and wiped away a tear with a balled up fist. The animal shook its head and abruptly pulled Celestial into a hug, Celestial began to cry._

_"You're not a freak, you're special, just like me. Don't worry, shh." The animal shushed and Celestial calmed down and looked up at the mysterious animal, why is it she could never see the animals face?_

**Back**

Celestial stopped walking and reached into her top and pulled out a small mobile phone, it was pretty high tech and worked as a video phone as well. The phone rang and she pushed the middle button and brang it to her ear.

"Celestial." She answered.

"You're close. Now, read the instructions in your pocket and report to your nearest high officer to get your gear." Celestial knew this was the mysterious animal which had cared and defended her countless times, she knew to listen carefully. The mobile beeped, indicating that the animal on the other end had hung up, Celestial put the mobile back in her top and put her hands in her pockets to find the instructions. Finding a piece of paper, Celestial read it.

Step 1: Get a large bowl.

Step 2: Crack two eggs into the bowl.

Step 3: Mix eggs with dry ingredients.

"Oops, wrong paper." Celestial scrunched up the piece of paper and tossed it aside, she then reached into her pocket and produced yet another piece of paper.

The piece of paper looked a bit worn like someone had made countless mistakes on it and rubbed it out, Celestial unfolded it and began to read.

-Go down the street 2 blocks, across the street is a bar, inside is an officer you know, he'll give you the gear you need for this mission.-

Celestial folded the paper and put it back in her pocket and pulled out a cigarette, she began walking and stuck the cigarette in her mouth.

_'You don't smoke.'_

"I know, it's just something to chew on." Celestial knew she was talking to herself but she would usually have the best conversations with herself. She took out the cigarette and threw it in a nearby bin. Celestial looked up to the sky, since the streets were always so empty, she didn't need to watch out for anyone getting in the way. The sky was its graceful blue, no clouds touched its perfection. Celestial sighed loudly and looked to the empty shop windows along to where she was walking, they were all empty and dusty. She walked the two blocks but only noticed because she felt something strange, it was unexplainable, but she turned to look at a bar across the street. 'Teh Bar' the sign on the roof said, the H looked like it had gun holes in it, Celestial shrugged and crossed the street and entered 'Teh Bar'.

"Hello?" Celestial called as she entered the dimly lit pub, someone was sitting at the bench with its back to Celestial. It turned to face her and she saw it was Rage the raccoon, someone she had met previously during a mission. He looked the same as usual, he had purple fur and cat-like ears and echidna-like eyes. He had black stripes above his eyes, two on his tail and on the end of his ears. He had white chest fur too.

"Good afternoon, I was told you were coming. Here's your gear." Rage stood up and held out a black back pack to Celestial, she walked over to him and took it.

"Your next mission is in there too, there's also two grenades, one handgun and a pair of binoculars... I also added something." Rage said and Celestial opened the bag to scan through it, what Rage had added was three little shurikens, she spotted a note and picked it out.

"Thanks." Celestial threw the back pack on and turned on her heel and walked outside, she unfolded the note, it was in the same condition as the other one but readable all the same.

-Go to the Shinrana Jungle. There is a home there with a black hedgehog named Shadow.... Kill him.-


	2. Mysteries, Betrayal and Trust

**Wow! This story got popular fast! Thank you everyone for all your reviews! I really appreciate them! **

**My sisters kitty woke me up at... Let me check the time... 2:30 am! Yay! I love waking up early!**

**Now something I have to think of... I avoided putting Sonic in the other story so then I wouldn't have the difficulty of figuring out what he thought of Amy and Shadow getting together. HMM! But I think everyone wants him in this one... HMM! Also it seems Everyone is expecting a battle (And since everyone likes how I wrote the battle scene in Golbez' story Hidden in Time Then I thought WHY NOT!)**

**I changed Chapter 4 of The Journey, I think everyone will like it that way. Tehe.**

**Disclaimer: Sonic and all related characters do not belong to me, Celestial belongs to Celestial the Hedgird and Lamont belongs to Lamont Kawaii Hedgehog (What? That's his name! 'Cuz he's just so kawaii!). Tehe! I couldn't help myself with that bit.**

Celestial had gotten through the Jungle easily and soon spotted a cream coloured house, she stopped a few metres away and watched the house cautiously. After a while of watching, Celestial spread her pale pink wings and swiftly jumped while flapping her wings, she landed silently on a large tree branch. She took off her back pack and opened it, she reached in and pulled out the binoculars.

"Now, where's this Shadow." She murmured and looked around below at the house, she could only just see into the lounge room from her point of view. Celestial sat where she was and continued watching carefully, as soon as she found out who this Shadow guy was, he would die. The front door opened and a black hedgehog with red stripes on his quills walked out, he was wearing a white T shirt and black jeans with red sneakers. He looked rather grumpy and crossed his arms and looked into the depths of the jungle, no idea that he was being watched. 'Bingo.' Celestial congratulated the hedgehog mentally for making her job so much easier. She slowly and silently put the binoculars back into her back pack and hung the pack on the tree branch, she stood up and made a slight rustling noise, instantly the black hedgehog noticed and looked straight up at her.

Celestial smirked and jumped down from the tree, she landed softly and barely made a sound. "Who are you?" The hedgehog inquired and turned to face her, he had hazel eyes.

"How about you just my job easier and let me kill you instead of going through introductions." Celestial clenched her fists tight and readied herself for a battle.

"Just a second, who are you after?" The hedgehog looked bored, which made Celestial feel a bit agitated.

"Shadow." Celestial replied and he nodded. "He's inside. I'm Lamont." Lamont muttered and looked as bored as before, Celestial glared at him.

"Then get him for me you ignorant little..." Celestial was purposely trying to annoy him but it didn't seem to work as Lamont walked back inside. After around two minutes, another black hedgehog that looked like Lamont walked out of the house, except he had red eyes.

"Shadow, I presume." Celestial smirked.

"You work for GUN, don't you?" Shadow asked and Celestial nodded, he sighed. "Alright... Doesn't GUN ever give up?" He muttered the last of the sentence under his breath, he slowly took his fighting stance.

Celestial ran at him and swiftly swung her fist at him, he dodged and stepped to the side as she swung at him again. Shadow side stepped and swiftly kicked at her, he hit her leg and she quickly stepped back a bit. Celestial winced but kept herself up and swung yet another punch at Shadow, She hit his face and if she had hit a bit harder she would have broken his nose. Shadow stumbled back and wiped a droplet of blood off his cheek, he glared at her and with a strong swing of his fist, he punched her right on her cheek. Using a bit of momentum, he took a step back and punched her again on her other cheek. Celestial wasn't winning and she was getting dizzy.

"Well shit..." She murmured and shook her head, she looked to the ground, then to Shadow. "Right... Time to get serious eh?" She asked and the black hedgehog didn't look too happy. Celestial took off one of her gloves to reveal sharp talons, she took off her other glove and tossed them aside.

"The leader of GUN has asked me to kill you, I wont fail." Celestial said and before Shadow could ask a question, she ran at him and swiped her right hand talons at him. He dodged just barely and a bit of his white chest fur was cut off, he didn't seem to care about that though.

"You know the leader of GUN? Who is it?!" He demanded as she continued to swipe at him again and again. Celestial didn't answer, Shadow suddenly became more determined to find out who the leader of GUN was, if the leader was killed, everything about GUN would be gone. As Celestial swiped at him again, he jumped and landed behind her, he tackled he to the ground and held her wings so she couldn't escape. Celestial growled.

"Who is the leader of GUN?" Shadow asked and Celestial turned her head so she wasn't eating dirt, she didn't answer. Lamont came out from the house and looked at both of them, he had a sandwich in his hand.

"What's up?" He walked over to them, looking at Celestial for a moment, he bit into his sandwich. "So you must be another GUN experiment aren't you?" Lamont crouched so he could see her face.

**Flashback**

_Celestial and her silhouetted friend were in a room, just a normal one. The silhouetted animal crouched to her height and pet her head. _

_"Are you ready?" It asked, Celestial nodded, she was still only a little girl back then. The animal took her hand and they walked silently out of the room. Celestial's shoes made a soft tapping against the floor of the hallway, she took notice of her friends feet, which were bare and made its walking so silent. They came to a door and it opened automatically, Celestial's friend at this point was a commander of the base they were currently in, it was because the animal was a genius that it had climbed so quickly through the levels of GUN. The animal guided Celestial to a metal circle and indicated that she stand on it, Celestial stepped forward onto the small platform. A capsule quickly flew down from the roof and landed right over Celestial, she was terribly worried, what if something bad happened? The room they were in was a large testing room, the lights were very bright but yet again, Celestial couldn't see the animal's face. The animal stood in front of the capsule and put its gloved hand on the glass, it slowly backed away..._

**Back**

Celestial bit her lip and closed her eyes, Shadow and Lamont exchanged glances.

"Notice how she's got black fur? Probably got that from you." Lamont said and Shadow nodded, Celestial opened her eyes and watched them.

"You'll regret this..." She muttered.

"Why's that?" Shadow inquired.

"The leader of GUN will come... I just thought I'd warn you. What you're going to regret is when I tear you to shreds!" Celestial yelled and both of them ignored her threats.

"If the leader is coming then it'll make my job a lot easier." Shadow said and leaned slightly. "By the way, how do you know the leader of GUN? So far everyone I've fought said they didn't even know what the leader was." Shadow questioned and Celestial gasped, so she wasn't the only one.

"I... I don't know what the leader is either..." Celestial muttered and her ears flattened against her head.

"Then why do you follow the leader's orders? If they don't even trust you to let you see themselves." Lamont asked and Celestial growled.

"The leader trusts me... But I... Can't remember its face... It's always in the dark..." Celestial said, suddenly a loud bang rang through the air and a bullet hit Shadow in his shoulder. "Ah!" Shadow had to let go of Celestial and she quickly took advantage of the situation and shoved him off, as soon as she got up she saw _it_, the leader of GUN.... It was wearing a large ragged cloak but Celestial knew who it was, the cloaked animal came up behind Lamont and grabbed him by the back of his shirt.

"Hey! Let go!" Lamont yelled and struggled to no avail of becoming free.

"Celestial. You failed." The voice was male...

"Wha? Y- You're not!" Celestial stared at the cloaked figure as it reached into its cloak and revealed a gun, he pointed it right at Celestial. Lamont kicked the creature's hand just as he fired, it just missed Celestial.

"Run!" Lamont yelled and the creature threw Lamont to the ground and aimed the gun at Celestial again, she had already started running. The creature chased after her quickly, Lamont took a while to get up and also join the chase.

Celestial had gotten out of the Jungle, from here it was a few miles to the nearest town.

"Celestial!" The leader was there, and Celestial ran up to it shivering. "Who is that?! What did I do wrong?" She cried and the animal nodded and shushed her.

"Celestial... It's okay... Calm down.. Shh... Some of the high commanders have ganged up against me and don't trust you... You'll have to leave GUN Celestial..." The animal sounded worried and looked to the ground. "Please keep yourself safe and don't let them know where you are." The animal said and Celestial looked at the animal's face.

"Tell me... Why can't I see your face?" Celestial asked, the animal pet Celestial's head.

"You are the most dear friend to me Celestial, but I know I cannot show my face to anyone, some people can read minds around here you know." It said and let go and stepped back.

"Now you have to go, go into hiding, I'll cover your tracks for you." The animal said and drew a gun from behind its back, the animal aimed it into the forest and fired, a distant sound of something falling echoed from the jungle. The animal placed the gun back and pet Celestial's head.

"Don't worry, it'll all end eventually..." The animal said, Celestial didn't understand and watched as the mysterious animal walked away.

**Okay! How was that? I think I didn't do that fight scene good enough but oh well. I don't know if there's anymore to the story because I might accidentally spoil who the leader is. Tehe!** **And ACK! It's so terribly short isn't it? Darn! I'll have to work on making my chapters longer.**


	3. Figuring somethings out

**Whew! Another Chapter! I've got terrible writers block but I'm gonna try get rid of it by writing a bunch.**

**Tehe!In the other story that like was the original, the leader of GUN has different powers so yea.**

**Disclaimer: Sonic and all related characters do not belong to me, Celestial belongs to Celestial the Hedgird and Lamont belongs to Lamont Kawaii Hedgehog, Tony belongs to me.**

Celestial ran, she looked back every few steps to see no one behind her, of course running so clumsily, she tripped over. Her face was buried in the dirt and she just laid there for a while, contemplating on various things. Why did it hurt so much? She brought her arms up and buried her face in her arms, this was upsetting.

"I failed... Only once... And they don't trust me just like that? Why? What did I do wrong? What is wrong with me?" She felt hot tears begin to fill her eyes and she rubbed her face against her arm to get rid of the frustrating feeling that gave her a lump in her throat and tears that tasted like salty water. The tears came anyway and she began to cry, her shoulders shook with every upset sob.

"Mama... Papa... Help me..." She sobbed and ignored someone walking towards her, it stepped closer and closer until it was right beside her, a hand rested on her left shoulder.

"Celestial?" It was the black hedgehog from earlier, Lamont was his name as Celestial could recall. She looked at him but just buried her face again, what did _he_ want? He sat down beside her but kept his hand on her shoulder.

"What's wrong?" He asked and she just sighed heavily, tears were threatening to come again. Curse those emotions.

"It's none of your business... Just go away and leave me alone." She growled at him but he didn't move.

"You're hurt aren't you? You don't know what to do..." He said and she slowly turned her head to look at him from the corner of her eye, he noticed and nodded, "I was created, I don't have a real family... That's why Shadow and I are after the leader of GUN, so we can put an end to this madness." He sighed and stood up, Celestial sat up and watched him with tears still trickling down her dirt covered cheeks.

"... My family was killed when I was little, I can't remember much at all." Celestial muttered and shook her head.

"The leader of GUN can alter your mind, perhaps it didn't want you to remember. I've been having a few memory problems too..." Lamont said and looked to the sky, Celestial sniffled and wiped her arm against her cheeks to get rid of all the dirt. "You're just making that up, the leader wouldn't do such a thing." She said and he chuckled.

"Since when do you know the leader? Do you know how much it has done? Countless animals have disappeared ever since your 'friend' became the leader, there was a year or so that nothing happened but it's getting worse..." He muttered and Celestial's ears flattened against her head.

"There's only a few things about the leader that I know..." She said and looked to the ground.

"Probably on purpose." Lamont murmured.

"I don't know... But I do know, it always has bare feet and... Has tall ears and... Oh! And it's really strong! And..." She tried to think of anything else but... There wasn't anything else she knew about her 'friend'.

"That's it?" Lamont smirked and snickered to himself.

"Wait! ... The leader once said... It was just like me... What did it mean by that?" She looked up at Lamont and he shrugged absent minded, then he thought for a moment.

"Could've meant MAYBE that the leader was an experiment as well, that makes sense with how much it can do. Let me think of what I know about the leader... It can read minds, alter minds and maybe even predict the future." Lamont sat there for a while with his finger pointing to his hand, trying to think of another point.

"Hah, you know less than me." Celestial laughed and Lamont sweat dropped.

"Well I haven't even met the leader, all I know is that it lives somewhere in the city, because that's where it mostly attacks or sends troops." That first part of the sentence hit Celestial pretty hard, she had known the leader for years and she didn't even know that. But it was true, even she was sent there on a few occasions...

"What is the leader trying to do?" She asked herself but Lamont thought on the question as well.

"I think even IF we knew, we wouldn't figure it out anyway." Lamont said.

"Why's that?" She asked as she patted some dirt out of her hair, he chuckled.

"Some weird orders come from the leader, it doesn't want that city to be destroyed, it goes against the high commanders to save you. Sometimes even; someone pops out of nowhere from the testing lab, claiming that some cloaked animal had saved them." He chuckled as if his sentence was some kind of joke, Celestial didn't find it funny at all.

"What's so funny about that?" She sneered, Lamont kept the smile on his face.

"Can you imagine? Getting caught by GUN to be tested on and then the LEADER of GUN saves you? How would you be?" He chuckled again and shook his head, it was a joke to him, she growled and stood up.

"Well I don't find it funny at all! Idiot!" Celestial yelled and turned around and began running again, this time she didn't look back.

"Hey wait!" He yelled and started chasing after her. "I didn't mean to offend you." He said as he ran up beside her, she growled.

"You want to kill the leader right?" She sneered and he sweat dropped. "Um... Yes." He replied.

Celestial suddenly stopped and stared ahead, Lamont stopped as someone with a cloak ran up and grabbed him by the throat.

The things face neared his and growled. "If the lady wants you to leave her alone, then listen." The voice was sounded slightly metallic and male, but different from the one from earlier. His dark cloak was torn in several places and even a few stains of blood were around where his left knee was hidden, Lamont looked down at the hand holding his throat, it was metal... The claws were sharp and a bit worn but lethal at the same.

"Who are you?" He asked and the thing shook his head.

"You don't need to know that, now go home before I kill you." He hissed and dropped the hedgehog on the ground, Lamont stared wide eyed at him for a moment but quickly got up and ran off. Celestial watched as he ran out of sight, then looked to the mysterious animal. There were always so many mysterious animals.

"Um.. Thanks... I guess." She muttered and the thing pulled off the hood to his cloak, he was a black cat and definitely looked less threatening, he turned to her and smiled. His eyes were yellow and his ears were smaller than the usual ear size for a cat.

"Hi, sorry about that. My name's Tony."

"You weren't really going to kill him were you?" She asked and he laughed and shook his head.

"No but I hoped I sounded convincing, I can't hurt anything... Too soft a heart." He smiled and patted his chest, he turned and started walking away.

"By the way, if you ever see the leader again... Tell it I said hi." He raised his right hand and he continued to walk away, Celestial looked up at the tall trees but soon realised something.

"Wait! Tony? But... You're dead!" She looked at where he was but... He was gone.

At least now she knew something; she wasn't alone... Tony was also an experiment, although he was also supposed to be dead... Maybe this was fate or maybe... He lived.

**That's all I can come up with! This was more like an investigation thing wasn't it? Where the characters are trying to figure out who the leader is. But you wont be able to find out until my brother Golbez writes the story for it! Nya nya!**

**And don't ask! Because I can't tell you!**


	4. Getting along

**Well, I got so many reviews asking for another chapter and Magnum suggested I turn this story into an R, sorry Magnum, but I'm not experienced at writing stuff like that _and_ I promised myself I would never write an R rated story, no reason whatsoever, but when I make a promise, I try to keep it for at least 5 years.**

**Oh and you have to remember, in this story, Celestial grew up with no one liking her except the leader, so she's not very soft and probably not very good at making friends.**

**Disclaimer: Sonic and all related characters do not belong to me. Celestial belongs to Celestial the Hedgird, Lamont belongs to Lamont Kawaii Hedgehog, Tony belongs to me. Pikan belongs to Eless the Hedgecat.**

Celestial had ran in the direction 'Tony' had gone, eventually, she had stumbled across a cave. It was a bit damp, but dry in the depths of the cave and for some reason, a blanket was in the corner, like a bed.

"Hello?" She called, although the cave was small, she suspected someone could be hiding in the many shadows, but nothing answered. She stepped outside of the cave for a moment, looking for any other signs of life.

"Is it possible to forget yourself?"

Celestial knew that voice, she looked above the cave, Lamont was laying on top of the entrance, her backpack hung from his hand.

"You forgot this too." He muttered and tossed it down to her, she caught it and threw it over her shoulder. "What do you want? To insult someone again?" She growled and he shook his head, "Look, I felt bad about what I said back there and I came to say I'm sorry." He said and she rolled her eyes.

"Good, now you can go." She murmured and strode back into the cave, muttering things to herself, she sat roughly down on the make-shift bed and crossed her arms. Lamont jumped down to the entrance of the cave, he sighed and leaned against the wall of the cave.

"I've got enough enemies the way it is, can we call a truce?" He looked over to her and she faced the wall, he sighed again and looked at the floor. "Y'know, you could really be some help to us, Shadow and I have real trouble with GUN and you're really tough."

"He beat me in ten seconds." She interrupted and he shrugged.

"Yeah, but usually anyone from GUN gets beaten in fewer seconds than that." He crossed his arms and looked to the outside of the cave, "And like I said, I have enough enemies. Even my first girlfriend was my enemy."

She looked over at him, he had a girlfriend? "Who was your girlfriend?" She asked, he just sighed again. "Her name's Leanne, she was really nice until I found out she worked for GUN all along... But really..." He shook his head and stared at the cave floor, he seemed a bit upset.

"Fine." She muttered and stood up, he looked over at her questionably, "Fine what?" He asked and she rolled her eyes. "A truce." She stated and held out her right hand, he stood up straight and approached her, they shook hands briefly. Celestial let go quickly and resumed her spot on the blanket, Lamont smirked slightly. "Thanks." He muttered and she shrugged. "I don't know what use I can be, but I presume that assassin will get me sooner or later." She knew the leader had shot the assassin, but even if it was a direct hit, those assassins were known to always... Come back.

"Then live with me, I'll protect you."

She rolled her eyes and huffed. "No way, I don't need anyone to protect me, I either protect myself or die... I wont depend on someone else."

"You depended on the leader." He stated and smirked.

"The only one I trust."

Lamont nodded thoughtfully, he rocked his head side to side and continued to think, "Alright, I'm going home, but if you ever need help.. you know where I live."

"Of course, but I wont need help." She instantly answered and he smiled. "Alright alright, I hope I see you some other time though." He said and swiftly jumped to the top of the cave, Celestial heard his feet clomping against the dirt as he ran off. She claimed the bed as her own and laid to sleep on it, she hadn't slept for around a day or so, so she easily fell asleep.

**Later, around 9 pm at night.**

"Morning, wait.. it's still night, haha.."

Celestial stirred and opened her eyes, the cave wasn't dark any longer, a lantern sat in the center of the cave, easily lighting the whole cave. She looked to the entrance of the cave, Tony sat there, he held his head in his right hand.

"Stupid assassins." He muttered when she looked at him questionably, she tilted her head, he grinned.

"Every now and then, GUN sends assassins to kill off Shadow and his friends, and every time..." He took his hand off his head to reveal a large cut right next to his ear, "I have to stop them." he smirked and shook his head.

"They're getting professional." He turned to stare outside the cave.

"How did you survive?" She asked and he shrugged easily, then thought about the question. "I'm not sure if I'm alive any longer." He muttered, then laughed. "Anyway... I was listening in earlier, I think you should stay over Lamont's place."

At that Celestial growled, her ears went back threateningly. "No way."

Tony laughed again, "What is it that you hate about him? Just because he's out to get the leader? Or because he insulted animals like me? He didn't directly insult you and yet you feel offended."  
"I stick by the leader no matter what happens."

"Then you're stupid." He muttered and turned to look at her.

"If you follow a shadow, you only get hurt, the only one that will comfort you is that shadow, am I right? There's nothing wrong with you, everyone has their little.." He raised his metal hand, "faults..." he sighed and scratched his nose and stared outside again.

"I don't know if this will help, but I can't protect you from the assassins after you, but as long as you stay with Lamont, the leader can watch over you."

She stared at him, "Really?" she asked, he nodded.

"The leader is already watching them, saying they shouldn't be attacked because it has something planned, random sides of the team just like to send out assassins to try and get on the leader's nerves." He murmured and grinned, "Idiots." he finished and looked at her as she stood up.

"Where you going?" He asked in a kind and childish manner, she smiled. "I'm going to live with them. But if I die, it's your fault." She said and they both laughed for a moment, she stepped outside of the cave.

"One question though, Tony... Does the leader actually care?" She turned and was shocked to see the cat gone, even the blanket in the corner, was gone.

"..." Celestial spread her wings, she took to the air easily and quickly flew in the direction of Lamont's house.

**Morning**

Pikan bolted down the hallway and stopped at the Lamonts door, "Hey Lamont! Mom says if you keep that music on again all night, you'll be in alot of trouble!" She laughed loudly as Amy slowly trotted down the nearby stairs. "Oh! Mom, I almost forgot, I'm going to town today to hunt down Rocket!" She cheered and hopped around like a giddy school girl, Amy looked at her queerly for a moment. "Why?" She asked and the hedgecat jumped around happily, "Because.." she held her hands behind her back and slowly rocked back and forth. "He asked me out on a date."

Amy looked shocked, but had a smile on her face. "Really, okay you have fun then." She said and the hedgecat happily ran out the front door, at that, Lamont stepped outside his room.

"She was lying about me getting in trouble wasn't she?" He asked and Amy nodded, "She just wanted to get you out of bed, it worked didn't it?" She smiled and walked into the kitchen, Lamont smirked and walked through to the loungeroom, instantly he noticed someone laying on the couch. He cautiously stepped over and peeked over the top of the couch, it was Celestial.

"What the? When'd you get in here?" He asked and she opened one eye and looked bored, "Sometime last night, around eleven. If you didn't want me around you could've told me." she murmured and he quickly shook his head, she yawned and stretched.

"Do you want any breakfast?" He asked and she shrugged, "Whatever."

"Well what do you usually eat?"

"Nothing." She answered and she laughed as he looked at her strangely, "Joking... I don't know... Something starting with C." she murmured and he continued to look at her strangely.

"What? It kills my boredom to use things starting with C. Cigarette, Cola... Cash." She laughed and he smiled.

"You smoke?"

Now it was her turn to look at him strangely, "No... I just chew on the butt, makes me look mean." she smirked and he nodded and walked out of the loungeroom.

**I'll continue as soon as possible, I've got the storyline but I just got to get rid of my writers block! So sorry, but it'll take another loonngg time.**


	5. All readers Read my profile Please

**Disclaimer: Sonic and all related characters do not belong to me. Celestial belongs to Celestial the hedgird, Lamont belongs to Lamont Kawaii Hedgehog A.K.A. G-mode.**

Lamont entered the kitchen and walked to the fridge, he opened it and began looking through the few items that were inside. "C. C. C. Hey mum? Do we have anything that starts with C?" He looked to the pink hedgehog, she threw an egg into a frypan.

"Oh, you got me there, I love cooking!" She turned to him and put her right hand onto her left. "Let me think. There's cake, custard, caramel, cream, cheese, chocolate, cabbage, coliflower, carrots, crackers, cereal... Coffee... I think I'm out." She smiled and looked at the kitchen door, "So who's that girl in there? Wasn't she the one that tried to kill Shadow yesterday?" She looked at him and he nodded.

"Yea, but she's an enemy of GUN now... She's on our side." He opened a high cupboard and pulled out a box of cereal and placed it on the table, soon joining it was a bowl and carton of milk.

"Oh that's nice, what's her name?" Amy brought her attention back to cooking, she threw in a strip of bacon.

"Celestial." Lamont replied after pouring the cereal and milk into the bowl, he returned the objects to their rightful place before taking the bowl and a spoon and walking to the loungeroom.

"You want your eggs scrambled or just normal?" She called as he exited, "Don't bother, I'm not hungry." He answered and walked into the loungeroom, Celestial was busying herself with picking lint off her skirt.

_'You're not a freak, you're special, just like me. Don't worry, shh.' _

She dwelled on the memory slightly as the black and red hedgehog approached her, he held out a bowl of cereal to her. "Um, Celestial?"

_'Are you ready?'_

"... Hmm?" She looked at him, then to the bowl in his hand. She looked blankly outside the window nearby, Lamont said something, but she didn't hear it.

"No." She murmured, she stood up and he quickly rose with her.

"No?" He asked and she glared at him. "I am loyal to the leader! I cannot live with the enemy!" She yelled and jumped through the open window nearby, she spread her wings and quickly took flight.

"I can take care of myself! And if I cannot! Then I will die!" She continued to soar through the air towards the main city.

**I did this because I lost the main plot. Anyone who was stuck to this storyline notice anything stupid? The summary said and I quote. _Celestial works for GUN, what happens when she is ordered to kill... Shadow The Hedgehog. _**

**See what I mean? I've lost the plot, if I go any further it'll just be a lame excuse to couple two fan characters. No offense Lamont... But I don't want to. This story is complete! There is no more! That is it. Final.**

**Thank you for reading. Hopefully I'll update my other story sometime soon.**


End file.
